Tres Astrum
by Rachel Evans
Summary: Thank you Alexia Goddess for the Title! ^_^ This is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Star Trek: TNG Crossover, so if you're not a fan of Star Trek, don't read it.
1. Prologue

Title: *sigh* I don't have one yet. Let me know what you think would be a good one! ^_^  
  
Notes: Hey! I was inspired to write this from a dream I had, and I was telling it to PV and it  
kinda got out of control and this is what I got! hehe. I'm not sure when this particular Star Trek  
series takes place, but we'll just pretend that it takes place in A.C. 195. Okay? And this is also  
kinda sorta AU because Minako and Hotaru are foster sisters. They live on the L2 colony. You  
will learn more about it in the next chapter though. So if you have any questions, ask me in the  
review! ^_^  
  
Also, I'm not sure on the spelling on all the names, so please, if I spell something wrong, correct  
me.  
  
Another thing...  
  
Quatre is VERY OOC in this story. Gomen nasai. Actually, I think everyone from Star Trek  
will be OOC since I don't know much about their personalities. All I know is that Captain  
Be-bald(that's our nick-name for him. hehe.) doesn't like kids, and Data is always logical.  
  
^_^ Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. This applies to the WHOLE story unless it changes(then I'll be a VERY  
happy  
person!) I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Star Trek, The Next  
Generation. Got it?  
  
Dedication: To PrincessVenus because you rock! hehe. She's just helping me with the Gundam  
Wing stuff. ^_^  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Duo shouted as he destroyed the last Mobile Doll. "I AM da Shinigami!"  
  
"Shut up baka." Wufei said.  
  
"Please stop arguing." Quatre pleaded. "We need to get back to earth. Our fuel is running low  
and we have a long way to go."  
  
"Quatre's right." Trowa agreed as he piloted his Gundam towards earth. Everyone else did the  
same.  
  
A little while later  
  
"Kuso!" Duo cursed as his Gundam slowed to a stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"I've run out of fuel!" Duo said.  
  
"But that can't be possible! We all had just enough fuel to get back home!" Quatre stated  
matter-of-factly. "Oh dear." he said as his Gundam also stopped.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked as he stopped his Gundam.  
  
"My fuel is gone too!"  
  
"Kuso! What are we gonna do? It's not like we can be pulled back to earth! We're all gonna  
die! Oh, Antie Em.! There's no place like home!" Duo said as he clicked his heels together.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei said coldly.  
  
Duo calmed down, and the suggested, "Maybe you guys could go back and bring some fuel back  
for us!"  
  
"That's a good idea, except for two minor things." Quatre said.  
  
"What?" Duo said.  
  
"First of all, we wouldn't have enough oxygen, because by the time they get to earth, get the fuel,  
and come back, it'll be all gone." Quatre said.  
  
"Kuso." Duo swore.  
  
"And even if we had enough oxygen, where would they put the fuel?" Quatre asked knowing that  
he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"Aaawww!!! Darn!" Duo said sadly.  
  
"You guys should turn off your Gundam's until we figure out a plan." Quatre suggested to Heero,  
Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
They all responded by turning their Gundam's off.  
  
"Hey!" Duo shouted. "Look at that!"  
  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Over there! It looks like a ship of some sort!" he said pointing the scythe of Deathscythe at  
something.  
  
"Wow! You're right!" Quatre said.  
  
"That's the first." Wufei muttered. But nobody heard it, thank Kami.  
  
"Lets see if we can communicate with them." Quatre suggested.  
  
"No." Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"They may work for OZ."  
  
"But if they do work for OZ, they'd be killing us right now!" Duo said.  
  
"But we still have to be careful." Quatre said agreeing with Heero.  
  
"Maybe we could just see. We could do that special thing where they can't see us, just out  
silhouette!" Duo said.  
  
"Good idea." Quatre said as everyone could hear an agitated groan-obviously coming from the  
pilot of Shenlong.  
  
"Baka..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Data to Captain Picard."  
  
"What is it?" the captain said as he got up from his bed.  
  
"We seem to have come upon five unidentified ships." Data said from the bridge.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there." Jon Luke said as he put his shirt onAN: No, he did not have no shirt  
on all you Hentai's. He had another shirt on already. ~_~;. He then headed for the bridge as  
fast as he could.  
  
When he got to the bridge he went down to his seat, and said, "Report."  
  
"As I said, we seem to have come upon five unidentified ships. We don't know if they are our  
friends, or enemies." Data stated.  
  
"Hail them." the captain said.  
  
"They seem to be hailing us already." Wesley said.  
  
"On screen." Captain Picard said.  
  
Wesley tapped a few keys on the keypad in front of him, and then a silhouette of somebody came  
on the large view screen.  
  
"Good afternoon. We mean you no harm. We wish to board your ship so we can make some  
repairs." a voice came from the silhouette. It sounded like a young teenagers voice too.  
  
"I am Captain Jon Luke Picard. We would like to help you, but first, who are you?" Captain  
Picard asked.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but we cannot give out that information until we know that you are not our  
enemies." the boy said.  
  
"Ensign Crusher, can you confirm what kind of ships and weapons they have?" he asked Wesley.  
  
"Their ships seem to made out of some strange metal..I can't figure out what it is, but it's very  
strong. Each one has it's own type of weapons." Wesley said.  
  
"What kind of weapons?" the captain asked.  
  
"Everything from Army Knife's to Machine Cannon's." Wesley replied.  
  
"We mean you no harm. All we need to do is figure out why we lost so much fuel, and fix it.   
Then we will head back to earth." the boy said.  
  
"Very well. But we can only hold two of your ships." the captain said.  
  
"That's fine. We only have two that we need to fix. We'll send the others home." the boy said.  
  
"Okay. Come aboard." he said as the view screen turned back into a huge picture of space.   
"Well, I'd better go greet our guests. Wesley, come with me." Jon Luke said as he left the bridge  
  
"Yes sir." Wesley said following him.  
  
meanwhile  
  
While Quatre was talking to the captain of the ship, Duo realized something. "How are we going  
to get into their hangar if our Gundam's can't move?"  
  
"I guess Heero and I will push you two into it." Trowa said.  
  
Then Quatre came back. "Okay guys. They said that they can only take two of us, so you guys  
can go home." he said to Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.  
  
"But Quatre, how are we going to get into the hangar?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hmmm...I forgot about that." Quatre said.  
  
"As I suggested earlier, maybe Heero and I could push you guys." Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Good idea." Quatre said. "Heero, are you okay with that?"  
  
"Hn..." was the response. And of course, the 'Hn...' is translated from Heero's language to 'Yes.'  
in English, or 'Hai.' in Japanese.  
  
a couple minutes later  
  
Wufei had gone back to earth. Heero and Trowa would join him after they got Duo and Quatre  
on the ship. Of course, it took awhile for Heero to believe Quatre when he said that they would  
be fine, and that when they fix their Gundam's, they'd come right home. But he reluctantly  
agreed to let them go.  
  
"Okay. Everybody ready and in position?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hn..." Heero responded.  
  
"Hai." Trowa said.  
  
"Yes-sir-ree!" Duo said.  
  
"Good. I'm also ready. Duo, hold on tight!" Quatre said.  
  
"Okie dokie Q-man!" Duo said.  
  
Quatre breathed in heavily, and then said, "Okay. Do it!"  
  
Right when he said that, Wing Gundam Zero, and Heavyarms, pushed Sandrock, and  
Deathscythe Hell, into the hangar.  
  
inside Deathscythe Hell  
  
The ride seemed a little more....bumpy....then Duo expected. He ended up hitting his head on  
the keypad in front of him and getting a small gash on his forehead. But other then that, he was  
okay. There wasn't much damage that could be done to his brain that wasn't already done. AN:  
I know. I'm so mean. I still can't believe I said that! I'm sorry Duo-kun! Onegai forgive me!   
Onegai! hehe  
  
It was just as bumpy in Sandrock, but Quatre was prepared for it, and he didn't hit his head.  
  
  
  
Notes: So, how'd you like it? The only way I can tell what other people think is if you review,  
so please review, and I will continue. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: I still need a title!!!  
  
Notes: Hey! I just wanted to remind everyone that Minako and Hotaru are sisters, and they have a BIG family. They are still senshi, but they don't work for Selenity. They live on one of the colonies.   
  
There's another thing I forgot to tell you in the last chapter. Minako and Hotaru are both living in the same foster home because they had a big battle with Chaos and they all died except for Sailor Moon, who ended up destroying Chaos, but killing herself too. They were all sent to another time(they still remember being Senshi) but Hotaru and Minako are the only ones who ended up in this time...or so they thought. When they were reborn on a colony, their new fathers were friends, and they were also soldiers for the colonies. Their mothers were both taken prisoner by OZ until their fathers turned themselves in. But because they didn't tell who the Gundam Pilots were (because they didn't know) all four of them were shot. Sad story, huh? But that's nothing compared to what will happen in this story.   
  
  
TISSUE ALERT! TISSUE ALERT!   
  
  
You'd better be happy about this chapter! It took all my strength to not cry!   
  
And please help me with a title! I will give you credit! I promise!  
  
Now, please R/R so I can know how many people cried.   
  
Dedication: To my mom and dad. hehe. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have ever watched Star Trek, and then I wouldn't have written this story! ^_^ Arigato Mom and Dad! hehe. Oh, and gomen for killing you...O_o   
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a pretty normal day for Aino Minako and Tomoe Hotaru. That is, until they came home.   
  
Well, not exactly WHEN they came home. It was fine at home....for awhile....   
  
"Mrs. Hart, we're home!" Minako yelled as she and Hotaru came in.   
  
"Okay. You'd better wash up. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." their foster mother said. "Corrie, will you set the table?"   
  
"But it's Drew's turn to set the table!" Corrie protested as she walked into the room.   
  
"He's at his band*s house right now, and he won*t be home until 12:00. I'm sure you don't want to wait that long to eat. Don't worry, he'll set the table for you on your night." Mrs. Hart replied with a smile.   
  
"B-but..."Corrie tried to complain, but Hotaru interrupted.   
  
"I'll do it. I'm going to be gone on my day, so he can pay me back then." she said.   
  
"Thank you, Hotaru." Mrs. Hart said as she stirred the pasta.   
  
Hotaru smiled, and went into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she came out, she went to the cabinet where they kept the dishes, and took a stack of nine plates and set them around the large table. "When is Mr. Hart coming home?"   
  
"He should be home any minute now." Mrs. Hart said.   
  
"Okay." Hotaru said as she took a few glasses out of the cabinet and set them on the table.   
  
Mr. Hart had come home. He changed from his uniform that he wore to work to his regular, every-day clothes. Now he was in the kitchen helping his wife finish the dinner preparations.   
  
He then came out from the kitchen holding a large silver bowl with ziti in it. "Dinner time!" he called through the house, knowing very well that nobody heard him except his three youngest daughters who came running.   
  
"Teresa, will you get the others?" he asked his second youngest.   
  
"Okay." she said as she ran to the door that led to the basement stairway. She opened the door and called down. " Tim, it's time to eat!"   
  
"Okay." he said.   
  
Then she ran up to the third floor and knocked on Minako's bedroom door.   
  
"Come in." Minako said.   
  
"It's time to eat." Teresa said as she opened the door.   
  
"Okay. I'll be right down." Minako said as Teresa left.   
  
Teresa then went to the room that Hotaru and Corrie shared She did the same, and got the same response. Then she went back to the dining room.   
  
Minako and Sarah came down at the same time, and both sat down at the table. Tim had already come up. Now everybody was at the table.   
  
"Susanne, would you like to pray?" Mr. Hart asked his four year old.   
  
"Okay." she said. She folded her hands, and said, "Dear God, please give me good dreams, and not bad dreams. Amen. Dear God, please give Teresa good dreams and not bad dreams. Amen." AN: that*s how she prays! hehe. The Hart family is really my family. Except Minako takes PrincessVenus' place, and Hotaru takes my place. hehe.   
  
"And thank you for the food." Mrs. Hart whispered to Susanne.   
  
"Oh yeah. Dear God, thank you for the food. Amen." she said.   
  
Then everybody dished up their plates, and they started eating.   
  
After about ten minutes of talking and eating, something nobody expected happened!   
  
The front door burst open, and a bunch of men... no aliens... came in and started shooting at them!   
  
Everybody was screaming and Mrs. Hart grabbed Susanne and Teresa, and gave them to Minako and Hotaru and told them, and Corrie to get out of the house.   
  
"But what about the rest of you?" Minako asked.   
  
"We'll be out there in a minute." she said.   
  
So Minako, Hotaru and Corrie ran out the back door with Teresa and Susanne in their arms, but it didn't bring them to safety. When they opened the back door, they were fired upon by some more of the aliens. A/N: I'm literally crying while I write this because I know what is suppose to happen and it's sooooooooo sad!   
  
Susanne screamed as she was shot, and so did Teresa who was also shot.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Susanne!" Hotaru screamed. She fell to the ground, wrapping herself around Susanne, as to protect her from getting shot again. Minako did the same, but poor Corrie didn't have anyone to protect her, and they shot her.   
She fell to the ground, not moving.   
  
Then the aliens shot at Hotaru and Minako and they both screamed.   
  
Minako tried to reach into her pocket to get her henshin, but she passed out before she could get it. The same happened to Hotaru.   
  
In the hangar of the USS Enterprize  
  
When Heero and Trowa got Deathscythe and Sandrock into the hangar, they left, and Duo jumped out, so did Quatre.   
  
"Hello." they heard a welcoming voice say.   
  
"Hello." Quatre said.   
  
"Yo!" Duo said.   
  
"I'm am captain Jean Luc Picard, and this is Ensign Crusher." a man said as he walked towards Duo and Quatre.   
  
"Nice to meet you. I am Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is my friend, Duo Maxwell." Quatre said. "Thank you for letting us land on your ship. We really need to make some repairs because our fuel seems to be running low. We thought we had enough to get back to earth, but I think there might be a leak in the tank."   
  
"That's not a problem." Captain Picard said. "I'll have one of our engineers look at it."   
  
"That's okay. We can do it, but we'll need some tools." Duo said.   
  
"Ooo. That looks like a bad gash on you head there." Wesley said to Duo.   
  
"Well, why don't you take them to sickbay so Doctor Crusher can run some scans and make sure that they are both alright." the captain said.   
  
"Yes sir." Wesley said. "Follow me." he said as he turned around.   
  
Quatre and Duo obediently followed.   
  
When Duo and Quatre were gone, the captain received a message from Data again.   
  
"Captain, we are being hailed by a Cardassian Spell check? vessel."   
  
"I'm on my way." Picard said as he headed for the bridge.   
  
On the bridge  
  
The turbolift doors swished open, and Captain Picard walked in.   
  
"Good day." the Cardassian said.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Actually, I don't want anything. My friend here would like to ask you something though." he said. He waved his hand in the air, and another man that looked a lot like him came, holding another man by the hair. The man being held by the hair looked nervous. He also looked human.   
  
"A-are you Captain Picard?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I am. What's going on?"   
  
"I can't tell you. All I want you to do is go to my house, and see if my family is still alive. I live on the Colony L2. You should be able to tell which house is mine from all the destruction. Please!" he pleaded.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" he asked. But before he got an answer, the connection was lost. "Damn!"   
  
"What should we do sir?" Diana asked.   
  
"I guess we should go." Picard said. "Commander Riker, you take Wesley, Data, and Doctor Crusher with you."   
  
"Yes sir." he said as he got up from his chair and got onto the turbolift.   
  
  
Notes: *sniff* So, did you cry? *sniff* I know I did! *sniff* Of course, the Hart family IS my family! *sniff* That wouldn't be good if I didn't cry. *sniff*   
  
Please help me come up with a title for this story. I WILL give you credit. Well, please review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Notes: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I lost my disk which had like... 3 chapters on it... and I thought that it was thrown away when my dad "cleaned out the computer room".   
  
Anyway, please enjoy... and review when you're done. ^_^  
  
Dedication: Thank you sooooo much, Alexia Goddess, for the title! This is dedicated to you. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... except for the suitcase I got for my b-day today... which I want so I can pack what I don't own in it. ^_^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru moaned and moments later her eyes opened. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular. She sat up, ignoring the pain that seemed to be coming from all over her body. She looked around and in seconds she remembered everything. A tear ran down her cheek as she saw Susanne next to her, lifeless. She felt for a pulse, just in case, but there was none.  
  
Then her eyes fell on Corrie who also looked dead. Hoping against hope, she felt for a pulse. At first she didn't feel anything, but then her eyes widened as she felt something. She had a weak pulse! She was still alive!  
  
Very relieved that Corrie was still alive, she moved on, knowing that she had to find out if everyone else was okay.  
  
She then came upon Minako who was still on top of Teresa. Teresa was dead but Minako was still alive. In fact, she was waking up too.  
  
"Minako-chan." Hotaru said, rolling Minako onto her back. "Minako-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Minako moaned and opened her eyes. "I-I think so." she replied as she tried to sit up, but fell back down right away. "Itai!" she yelped and put her hand on her stomach.  
  
Concerned, Hotaru removed Minako's hand and saw that Minako had been shot in the stomach.  
  
"Minako, don't move, okay? I'll be right back. I'm going to see how everyone else is. Don't move." Hotaru ordered, standing up and heading toward the dining room.  
  
Minako nodded and laid still on the floor while Hotaru went to the dining room.  
  
It seemed to Minako like Hotaru was gone for hours, but it was really just minutes. Her eyes started to droop. She was getting very tired. She was about to fall asleep when she heard voices from another room. She listened to what they said but couldn't make any of it out because she was so tired.  
  
She sat up. It was her turn to ignore the pain. After she sat up she listened again. The voices were getting closer! She still couldn't understand them.  
  
'Maybe they're Cardassians coming to finish us off!' she thought to herself. 'I've got to warn Hotaru.'  
  
She grabbed onto the counter next to her and pulled herself up into a standing position. She winced at the pain, but ignored it for the time being. Right now she had to get to Hotaru.  
  
Shockingly she was able to run, a result of being a Sailor Senshi, and she got to the dining room where she saw Hotaru kneeling over Mrs. Hart, crying.  
  
Hotaru's head shot up when she realized that Minako was in there. She was about to yell at Minako for getting up but Minako interrupted her.  
  
"There are people here. I think they're Cardassians."  
  
Hotaru took out her henshin stick and transformed.  
  
"You stay here. You're injured." she said and left to investigate.  
  
She started by going back to the kitchen and when she got there she saw a woman kneeling by Corrie, scanning her.  
  
There were three other people in there watching the woman, but they all turned to Hotaru when she came in.  
  
Quickly, she took out her glaive and prepared to fight, but then she realized that they were humans and put it away. She also noticed that they were Starfleet. Realizing that they were here to help her she finally gave into the weariness and sleep that had been beckoning her since she woke up, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Four blue, glittery beams appeared on the front porch of brown 3-storey Dutch Victorian house. The beams only lasted a few seconds and when they disappeared the away team stood in their place.  
  
Everyone took out their tricorters and began scanning the area.  
  
"There are three life-signs inside the house." Doctor Crusher stated and proceeded to open the antique door.  
  
Riker was right behind the doctor, followed by Data and Wesley.  
  
Inside they could see a stairway immediately to their left and a door to their right. Riker pushed open the door revealing a furnished office of some sort.  
  
Beyond the staircase were two other doors. One was open, showing the away team a furnished living room with pocket doors that were shut.  
  
Across from the stairway was yet another door and another doorway. The door opened into a bathroom and the doorway led to a kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, there was a door that led to the basement and another stairway.  
  
On the other side of the island counter there were three bodies. They were all female children. Beverly quickly knelt down by a blonde child and scanned her. The doctor shook her head an moved onto the other two girls. The smallest one was also dead and the oldest was alive but needed immediate medical attention. The doctor was about to call the ship when she saw another girl come into the room from the dining room.  
  
The girl took out some kind of weapon and then collapsed.  
  
Crusher was puzzled but would try and figure it out later. Quickly, she ran to the girls' side and scanned.  
  
"She's suffering from a major concussion and she's bleeding into her large intestine. I need to get her to the ship immediately."  
  
Riker nodded and called the ship and moments later the two wounded girls and Doctor Crusher disappeared, leaving Commander Riker, Data and Wesley to find the other   
survivor.  
  
Riker took out his tricorter again and scanned for the last life-sign. "Over there." he said, pointing to the dining room. Wesley and Data followed their commanding officer into the last room on the floor.  
  
  
  
Notes: Again, sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. Let me know what you think of it though. ^_^ Thanks! 


End file.
